You're not going to Eat Me?
by M1DNIGHT-WR1TER
Summary: A mountain lion sneaks up on Edward and Bella in the meadow. Bella doesn't know he's a vampire, how will she react when he kills it with his bare hands? One Shot! Gets fluffy at the end.


_**Long one shot, tell me how ya like it! :)**_

… _._

 **E.P.O.V**

I had been too occupied controlling my thirst for her to notice the massive mountain lion sneak up beside us while my back was turned. A low growl erupted from it's chest bringing my attention fully towards it in a matter of seconds as my head snapped forward to the middle of the meadow.

I watched in horror as the lion closed in on her. She looked like a deer in headlights, eyes wide mouth ajar.

 _Fuck it._

I lunged at it, jumping in front of her in a split second. Crouching down I bared my fangs at the beast and growled low.

I heard her gasp from behind me, a part of me was uneasy of the situation and how she had to find out my secret like she is but the bigger part of me told me to protect her and kill the _son of a bitch_.

It crouched down slowly and stared at me, matching my pose. It sprang up and started to lunge at my torso. I heard Bella take a sharp intake of breathe from behind me.

In half a second I had grabbed it and spun it over my shoulders by its two front legs, having it pinned against the ground, too fast for human eyes to process of course.

"Bella close your eyes". I turned and spoke softly to her, her eyes widened for a second but she did as I told her to as the lion struggled against my death grip.

I picked the beast up and walked into the woods with it.

With a swift twist of my arm I snapped the beast's neck and dropped its body on the forest floor. _**Crunch**_ _._

 _Oh my god. What the hell!_ Her eyes opened and she gulped as I stood up quickly from the treeline.

My eyes widened. For all the years I've known Bella I haven't been able to read her mind. The excitement in me faded immediately however when I registered the fear in her face, and the tears ready to fall from her eyes.

With this small revelation pushed aside in my mind, I took a slow step towards her, holding out my hands as to not alarm her. She put her back up against the tree more forcefully. I frowned and crouched down very slowly- at human speed to not scare her.

"Bella?" Her heart beat was pounding against her chest.

She clenched her eyes shut and looked away from me, breathing extremely heavily . "Hun calm down…" I didn't know what to do , I've never been in this sort of predicament before.

All the humans I've ever been alone with, and knew my secret were ripped into pieces and drained shortly after.

She began crying silently her chin dug as deep as it could go into her shoulder. Her body shook and she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Look at me." My tone was stern. "Now."

A small brown eye peeked out from under her chestnut colored locks until she shortly closed them back down. She breathed in deeply. "Do you know what I am?"

She gave a small, meek nod in my direction.

"And what am I Isabella?" I tilted my head waiting for any sort of a reply from her. She could scream bloody murder at me for all I cared, I just needed her to say something..

I waited for a couple seconds with no reply. I reached out carefully, slowly and put a finger underneath her chin tilting her head up to meet mine with little resistance from her. "Look at me." She opened her eyes back up and stared at me helplessly. "What am I Bella?"

She waited a minute, ignoring my question entirely. "A-Are you going to kill me?" She whispered so low I could just hear it, tears staining her rosy cheeks.

I stared at her wide-eyed in disbelief. I put my forehead to hers still holding her chin in place so she couldn't look away. "Do you know _how_ many times I've had you alone here? With _nobody_ around?" I chuckled darkly.

"At least now there's hikers six miles away. Scream and maybe one will hear you". I couldn't help it, I was enraged. _How could she ever possibly think I'd bring any harm to her? She really has no slight idea how much I care for her mesley human life?! How much I have to fight myself just to be near her?!_

She tried to cringe back, my hand not allowing her to move. I saw the reflection of myself for the first time in her eyes. My eyes were darker than the night's sky. A coal colored black. My fangs still out, my face hard and angry. I sighed. "I'm sorry." My hand fell to her shoulders. "I didn't mean to frighten you…"

"You're not going to hurt me?" She was looking at me now, shock and fear lacing her tone.

"No. I would never harm you Bella." It was a promise. She looked at me now, skepnicity in her eyes. I tried to get her to smile, stroking her cheek with my thumb. "I can't promise about not taking a little nibble at you from time to time. You smell simply scrumptious babe." I winked. That did it, she broke out into a small smile. I gave her an even bigger one back.

I leaned back in so our foreheads were touching again. "You're alright." I whispered to her, my hand reaching out and softly rubbing her back. "You do have to breathe though hun." I chuckled at her, she had been holding her breathe. Her eyes widened and she breathed out.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, she had yet to really talk since that _thing_ almost ripped into her.

"Y-Yes. I think." She breathed out, nodding her head. I sat down in front of her, crossing my legs over each other, making sure to leave space in between us. I was unsure of how she was actually feeling, she was good at hiding her emotions when she really wanted to. "Are you lying?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

She shook her head. "No." Her positioned relaxed against the tree, she brought her arms down to her side instead of holding herself. I gave her a small smile.

She looked behind me, craning her neck a little to the left. "I-Is it dead…?" Her voice trailed off. I had moved the lion out of human eyesight behind the trees.

"Yes." I didn't have to look to be certain the creature was lifeless. It's heartbeat had stopped just a few minutes ago. _The blood's still warm._ I licked my lips, I felt the burning swell into a overwhelming lump in my throat. I was extremely thirsty from just getting back from a hunting this morning.

"Oh." She looked down. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine, she scooted her feet back bringing them closer to her body. Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip. _Nervous._

"Bella look at me please." It was more of a command than a question. She complied, her eyes growing wide as she tilted her chin upwards. I could see her jugular vein moving in synch with her heartbeat.

 _Pulsing._

A flash of a young black haired girl, no older than eighteen in a victorian dress, came rushing to my head. I had drained her almost a century ago now. I shook my head. _No. Not Bella._

I leaned towards her. "I know you're afraid, or at the very least wary of me now. I understand if you never wish to see me again but if you wish me to fulfill that you mustn't tell anyone of what you have seen. If one of my kind were to find out you knew of what we were they _will_ harm you if you let our secret get out...Regardless I will not bring any harm to you Isabella." I paused. "Do you understand?"

Her heartbeat was more or less back to normal. She shook her head slowly. "Okay." I said simply, standing up at human speed.

I paced around the meadow in silence for an agonizing three minutes before she spoke.

"What are you doing?" Her head was tilted to the side, her chestnut hair shimmered in the small speck of sunlight that shone through the leaves. _So beautiful._

"Nothing." I mumbled, I stared at her probably longer than what was necessary. "Just looking." Her eyes, still pink around the edges from crying, sparkled with green and brown hues. I smiled softly at her.

"C-Can I...I mean could I ask you something?" I turned my body towards her, taking a slow step, gauging her reaction. When she didn't move I took another step again, slowly walking over till I was in front of her.

"Of course hun...I'll answer anything I can." I sat down beside her this time, leaning against a small pine tree.

 **B.P.O.V**

 _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._ I didn't know what I wanted to ask him. I was still in shock, but the fact that he had just killed a mountain lion with his bare hands and he had grown sharp fangs in an instant did not put me at ease! I knew if he wanted to he could kill me with one flick of his wrist...

 _Fuck. He's a fucking vampire! Holy shit..I don't know what to do. What if he's just waiting to kill me? It's not like I can run away from him..._ I gulped, that thought terrified me.

"What are you thinking?" I guess I stayed quiet for too long, he stared at me with dark black eyes, his brows were furrowed together.

"I...I don't know." I stuttered, looking down at the ground, I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. He breathed in deeply beside me.

"You know it's always so hard being right next to you when you do that to me…" He whispered to me. _Do what?_ I must of looked confused because he answered my question. "You tempt me so very much more when your blood rushes to your cheeks."

"O-Oh." I scooted my body an inch away from him. "I'm sorry..."

"Does that frighten you?" He frowned.

"Why do your eyes change colors?" I blurted out, ignoring his question. He smiled softly at me, chuckling lightly.

"You answer my question first Bella. Does it frighten you?" He tilted his head upwards, closing his eyes, a small smile stayed on his lips.

"A little…" I gulped.

"Only a little?" The tip of his lip lifted up into a smirk. "You should be _bloody_ terrified of me. Any normal human would of tried to run after what you've just witnessed my dear."

I gulped. He shook his head and laughed to himself. "Incredible." He mumbled.

"W-What is?"

"You. I half expected you to run away screaming bloody murder…" One of his eyes peaked out from his shaggy bronze hair as he turned his head and looked at me, frowning. "I won't stop you if that is what you wish to do…" He commented.

"No." His smile widened at my quick response. I blushed. Again.

"Alright then..." He nodded slowly. "To answer your question my eyes change based on my diet. If I'm hungry they turn black and if they are gold that means I'm not. The hungrier I get the darker my eyes become."

I looked at his eyes then. Black. Dark, dark black.

"O-Oh."

He stared at me then, examining me curiously. "Are you frightened of me now sweetheart?" His eyebrows were furrowed. He looked distressed.

"I-I don't know.." I whispered so low that only the vampire a foot away from me would be able to hear.

I stared at his eyes while still black they had been a golden honey color before. _I thought vampires were supposed to have red eyes..._

"Why aren't they red?" I looked down at the ground in front of me, a small patch of flowers had been growing at my feet.

"My diet you could call it….unlike most my kind I feed off the blood of animals.." I looked back up, shocked to see his face an inch away from mine I cringed back digging myself further into the tree's trunk.

My eyes were wide as saucers. "O-Oh!" I gasped.

He smirked at me, his hands pressed against the tree trunk on either side of me.

"Bella." He whispered, his dark eyes were smouldering.

I gulped. Hard. "Y-Yeah?"

He was frowning at me, staring at me with so much intensity I had to look away.

I felt a strong, cold hand press against the side of my cheek a minute later.

"You really should be afraid of me…" He murmured so low I barely heard him.

A shiver ran down my spine. "Why?" I whispered.

He laughed dryly. "I'm a vampire Bella. Human instinct says to be afraid of my kind." His face was a mere inch away from mine, our noses were almost touching.

"But you said you won't hurt me." I mumbled, my eyes lingering on his. I took in his high cheek bones, narrowed eyebrows, messy bronze hair and parted lips. I felt the urge to move away from him when I saw his fangs poking out from his teeth but I resisted.

"No. I won't." He leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine.

"C'mere." In a swift motion he had grabbed me around the waist and rolled us around so I was in the green grass of the meadow.

His body laid beside me but he was leaning over me with one arm around me still. Something we'd always end up doing. Lying and talking just like this.

 **E.P.O.V**

I gazed down into the dark chocolatey brown depths of her eyes. Her aroma smelling even more divine than normal due to her increased heart rate.

"You're not afraid of me are you?" I questioned, almost praying she'd try to fight me off. It was human instinct to run screaming from a vampire. Although I had planned on telling Bella what I was eventually, it certainly hadn't been my plan to add a mountain lion attacking her to the mix.

"No." She whispered, her cheeks turning a nice crimson color.

Only Bella would be an exception to human instinct.

"Mmm. You smell so good." I half purred at her, only adding to her embarrassment. "Bella." I breathed her name softly.

She craned her neck up to look at me. "Hmm?"

"Would you be opposed to me kissing you?" I asked her gently, leaning down slowly so my forehead was pressed against hers, trapping her against the soft bed of clovers beneath us.

She stayed quiet for exactly three seconds, big brown doe eyes wide as I've ever seen them. Her lips parted slightly. "No." She squeaked out, I could smell the blood rush quickly up to her face.

I smirked down at her, placing my hand against her warm cheek I leaned down and gently brushed my lips against her soft pink ones.

I was about to pull away when I felt warm, fragile arms being thrown around my neck.

"Mmm." I groaned against her mouth, the moment I've been waiting since I met her finally being the present. I slipped my tongue gently into her mouth, tasting her for the first time being careful not to nick her with my teeth. The lust for her blood gone, at least momentarily.

I pulled away when she had to breathe.

"Does this mean you're not going to eat me?" I grinned widely at her, her aroma of strawberry and lavenders emitting everywhere around me.

I breathed in deeply.

"Mmm, no. I'm not going to eat you." I chuckled, kissing the nape of her neck gently as I laid beside her. Where I'd always want to be.

…

 **Reviews pleaseee! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
